Whisper in the dark
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Maka consiguio una nueva arma despues de la muerte de soul en manos de medusa,han pasado tres años y todo iban,excepto porque ella se enamoro de Death the kid pero su arma no la deja estar con nadie porque ella tambien se enamoro de maka.


**Whisper in the dark**

**Cap. recuerdos de la noche lluviosa**

**Nota del autor: cambie mi estilo de escritura con respecto a mis otras historias, porque me daban muy pocas letras. Espero no haberme equivocado de categoría.**

Maka se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido la pesadilla de la noche en que su antigua arma, soul, había muerto en manos de medusa.

Se tranquilizo y trato de levantarse de la cama, pero algo la detuvo.

-ah hola maka-exclamo una débil voz-tenias pesadillas y yo tenía frio así que me tome la libertad de entrar a tu cama, espero que no te moleste.

-Alice-comento mientras sentía que Alice le apretaba la cintura fuertemente-siempre tienes una excusa para dormir conmigo.

-Es que tengo miedo, la oscuridad no me gusta-respondió mientras una de sus manos le hizo cosquillas en la pierna.

No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido.

-Lo siento, calcule mal-explico rápidamente y con voz nerviosa-quería hacerte cosquillas en el estomago para que tu humor mejore y no me votes a mi oscura cama, creó que algo malo le pasa.

-Ya déjate de juegos, sino viniste a dormir puedes regresarte a tu cama-le grito suavemente-sabes que no me gustan esos juegos, me hacen sentir rara.

-Eres una pervertida maka.-exclamo Alice mientras reía- perdón, que duermas bien.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió mientras se quedaba dormida.

Kid, estaba limpiando todas las bancas del salón de clases, le gustaba que todo estuviera limpio así que llegaba una hora más temprano para dejar todo limpio y ordenado.

-Kid, eres un shinigami, porque no pides a uno de tus sirvientes que dejen todo limpio-comento Liz mientras se lamentaba por despertar más temprano de lo que debería.

-Si lo hacen otros no sale perfecto como me gusta-respondió kid mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Pase unos veinte minutos hasta que kid termino de limpiarlo todo, se quedo tan exhausto que se puso a dormir en su banca.

Kid durmió hasta que la campana del inicio de clases lo despertó, maka y su arma estaban sentadas a su lado derecho y sus queridas armas al otro lado.

-Kid, deberías dejar de limpiarlo todo en la mañana, después te duermes en tu sitio y el profesor stein nos lanza cosas, la otra vez lanzo un cuchillo que casi me da, así que agradecería que te mantuvieras despierto-exclamo maka mientras saludaba a Liz y patty, quienes le devolvieron el saludo.

-No gastes saliva maka, el no te hará caso, el solo piensa en la simetría y el orden-comento Liz mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a kid, por hacerla despertar tan temprano.

-No seas infantil Liz-se defendió el joven shinigami-Mira a patty que ni se queja.

-Ella estuvo dormida mientras yo que yo te ayudaba a limpiar-respondió furiosa la mayor de las hermanas-eres un chico engreído y desconsiderado.

Kid hizo como si no escucho ese comentario y se puso a hablar con maka, de repente una tiza voló y exploto al hacer contacto con la pared.

-Ustedes los de atrás, no hablen en clases, la próxima vez no fallare-exclamo el profesor stein-siempre hacen escándalo en mi clase, sus problemas maritales resuélvanlos en sus casas.

El salón entero empezó a reír, maka se escondió detrás de sus libros y kid miro a Liz como diciendo que ella tenía la culpa, Liz lo ignoro y se puso a atender la clase, patty se despertó y también atendió la clase, Alice era indiferente a las burlas de los demás, pero no quería que su maestra se avergonzara sola así que cogió su libro y se escondió detrás del libro ,imitando a su maestra..

Toco la campana del almuerzo y Liz se marcho rápidamente.

-Parece que Liz está molesta contigo kid-creo que no deberías seguir con tu fea costumbre de la simetría.

-Pero no lo puedo evitar, soy un shinigami y odio el desorden-respondió el joven shinigami tratando de explicar el porqué de sus acciones-Iré a buscarla.

Kid salió del salón y momentos después maka y Alice salieron para comprar algo de comer, observaron como tsubaki se dirigía apresurada al salón a dejar sus cosas, se había perdido tres horas de clases, seguro por la culpa de Black star, que no se molesto en ir a las clases.

-Kid...-exclamo maka con tristeza viendo como el joven shinigami se disculpaba con Liz y después se abrazaban, no eran novios pero todos decían que kid y Liz hacían una buena pareja y eso ponía triste a maka.

-Maka, no te pongan triste, estoy segura que a kid le gustas tú, así que no pongan esa cara-exclamo la chica de los cabellos de fuego mientras abrazaba a maka por detrás.

-Hentai-exclamo tsubaki que había observado toda la escena-No pensé que maka y Alice tuvieran esa relación.

-No es lo que piensas tsubaki-exclamo la rubia mientras rompía el agarre de Alice-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me agarres así, las personas pensaran cosas que no son.

-Lo siento maka, te veías triste y yo solo trate de animarte-exclamo Alice tratando de justificar sus actos.

-Perdón maka, creo que exagere un poco-exclamo la de los cabellos negros-me disculpo por mi comentario, cambiando de tema, creo que a Liz le gusta kid pero no creo que ese amor sea reciproco.

-Eso explicaba el porqué Liz se molestaba cuando hablaba kid hablaba conmigo-comento la rubia mientras se sonrojaba- lo siento Alice, debo hablar con tsubaki a solas, nos vemos después de la hora de almuerzo.

Alice realizo un gesto de odio, no le gustaba que su maestra se fuera con otras personas, era un arma muy posesiva y quería a maka solo para ella.

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo, Kid y Liz se sentaron es sus respectivos asientos, Liz estaba feliz porque llego al acuerdo en que kid ya no iría a limpiar las bancas del salón por las mañanas.

-Alice, donde se encuentra maka-pregunto el de los ojos dorados mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-AHH..-grito la de los cabellos de color fuego, se había quedado dormida y el contacto físico con kid la había asustado.

-Lo siento-respondió el joven shinigami-no quería asustarte.

-No hay problema-exclamo Alice mientras se terminaba de despertar-gracias por despertarme, querías preguntarme algo.

-Si me preguntaba donde estaba maka-pregunto el joven shinigami.

-Atrás tuyo-respondió la de los cabellos color fuego mientras señalaba hacia la espalda de kid.

-Ah, hola maka me preguntaba si estabas libre esta noche, es viernes y me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo a ver una película-propuso el de los ojos dorados-

-Si claro, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, búscame a las ocho de la noche-respondió la rubia de los ojos verdes con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Era mentira, pensó Alice, ella y maka siempre veían películas de terror juntas los viernes por la noche, la idea que maka allá mentido para irse a ver una película con kid la ponía furiosa, no podía creer que pusiera a un chico por encima de su arma, él arma que la lleva durmiendo junto a ella por más de dos años, estaba dolida pero contuvo sus sentimientos.

-Pero maka, nosotras-Alice contuvo lo que iba a decir porque maka la silencio con la mirada.

Maka se acomodo en su asiento y converso con tsubaki mientras le hacia un gesto de triunfo con su mano, Alice solo le quedo aceptar la situación resignada.

-Ustedes, siempre es lo mismo-exclamo el profesor de la tuerca mientras una enorme vena sobresalía de su frente-siempre hablando y haciendo planes en mi clase, una palabra más que escuche de ustedes y los daré un castigo que no se les olvidara en la vida.

El salón se quedo en silencio hasta que sonó la campana de salida.

Alice se acerco a maka para replicarlo por la decisión que había tomado, la rubia golpeo a Alice suavemente en la cabeza y le dijo que necesitaba salir con un chico, Alice refunfuño pero maka le dijo que mandaría a tsubaki a la casa para que Alice tuviera compañía y pudiera dormir tranquila.

-Maka, promete que volverás temprano, ni harás cosas……-exclamo Alice pero no pudo terminar su frase porque maka le tapo la boca.

Maka y Alice se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a su casa, Alice estaba deprimida porque maka eligió estar con el joven shinigami y no con ella.

-Maka-le pregunto Alice mientras maka se arreglaba para su cita-tsubaki no llega y no me quiero quedar sola.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta, maka bajo y abrió la puerta, tsubaki había llegado justo a tiempo, maka se dispuso a salir, afuera kid la esperaba.

Mientras maka se despedía de Alice y tsubaki, Alice se aferraba al brazo de su maestra.

-Maka, puedo acompañarte a tu cita, prometo no molestar-propuso Alice mientras se agarraba fuertemente al brazo de su maestra.

A kid y a maka les pareció incomodo la propuesta de Alice.

-Alice no te preocupes, podremos divertirnos mucho juntas-exclamo tsubaki mientras se llevaba a Alice cargada en sus brazos porque la de los cabellos color fuego no quería separarse de su maestra.

Tsubaki la llevo adentro y se despidió de la rubia y del joven shinigami.

-Adiós, que se diviertan-exclamo tsubaki mientras cerraba la puerta, la rubia y el shinigami la despidieron con un gesto de manos.

-Listo ya se fueron, sí que eres molesta Alice-comentaba tsubaki mientras llevaba cargada a Alice, la de los cabellos color fuego estaba noqueada por la tristeza que le producía ver a su maestra saliendo con el de los ojos dorados.

-Bien, que hacen ustedes para divertirse un viernes por la noche-pregunto la de los cabellos negros mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Alice para que despertara.

-Vemos películas de terror –respondió Alice con la su voz desvanecida-y después dormimos juntas.

A tsubaki le pareció buena la primera idea pero le disgustaba la segunda.

-Bueno, encendamos la televisión-propuso tsubaki mientras las dos se acomodaban en el sofá.

La película le pareció tan terrorífica a Alice que se pasó la mitad de la película gritando y escondiéndose en los pechos de tsubaki.

-Me pregunto cómo vez películas así todos los viernes-comento tsubaki mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Es que maka siempre me tranquiliza con un abrazo-respondió tímidamente Alice.

Tsubaki empezó a imaginarse muchas cosas, cosas que hicieron que su rostro se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

-Eres un pervertida-exclamo la de los cabellos color fuego mientras se retiraba a dormir.

-No estaba pensando en nada pervertido-respondió tsubaki tratando de justificar el porqué su rostro estaba rojo-bueno es hora de dormir, hasta mañana Alice.

Tsubaki observo como Alice se quedaba mirando la ventana desde su cama, seguro esperaba que su maestra llegara en cualquier momento, ciertamente era monísima pero tanto amor hacia su maestra le parecía un poco raro, después de observarla por un tiempo prudente, él sueño la venció y se dispuso a dormir.

**A la media noche**.

-Ahh, dormi tan bien, la cama de maka es muy cómoda-exclamo tsubaki mientras se limpiaba la cara, trato de levantarse para tomar un refrigerio de medianoche, pero sintió que algo la sostenía fuertemente.

-Tsubaki, acaso maka no te lo mencione-exclamo Alice mientras se despertaba-yo no puedo dormir sin tener a alguien a mi lado.

Tsubaki observo que los brazos de Alice le sujetaban firmemente la cintura, su cara se encendió automáticamente.

-No sé por qué te parece tan raro-respondió Alice mientras se deponía a dormir de nuevo, todavía abrazando por detrás a tsubaki-acaso no somos amigas, no debería parecerte raro que una amiga te abrazara.

La lógica de Alice confundió a tsubaki, se libero de su agarre y bajo a prepararse algo de comer, después volvió y se durmió junto a Alice, lo vio como algo inocente pero esperaba que Alice no tuviera lo viera de la misma forma, sino sería algo vergonzoso.

**Esa Alice, me pregunto si es o no es ya saben algo desviada, lo escribí de manera que no fuera tan obvio, lo dejare para que ustedes decidan, es muy problemático decidir cosas tan importantes por mi cuenta, así que yo me lavo las manos.**


End file.
